freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:AftonWilltrap/FNaF: Renacimiento
Capítulo 1: Atrapado *Se despierta* William Afton: ¿ Dónde estoy ? *Se levanta* Él se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una fábrica, todo el establecimiento tenía adornado en sus paredes dibujos y pegatinas de animatrónicos. ?: ¡ Hola ! *Voz de un niño* William: ¿ Balloon Boy ? *Exclamó confundido al ver a una de sus creaciones* William ignoró al robot y procedió a explorar el lugar, hasta que encontró después de diamublar lo que parecía ser una Oficina. En el escritorio se encontraban una TV de pantalla plana, un ventilador antiguo y muchas caricaturas de animatrónicos dibujadas por niños. William: ¡ Qué lastima que no trajerán pizza ! *Exclamó con sarcasmo* La TV entonces se encendió automáticamente, pudiendose apreciar un gran signo de interrogación de colores rojos rojos con fondos negros. ?: ¡ Muy buenas, Sr. Afton ! ¿ Lo ha pasado bien ? *Dijo una voz que provenía de la TV* William: Hola ¿ Cómo estás ? ¿ Qué tal te ha ido ? ¡ Ahora sacame de aquí ! ?: Durante muchos años, usted ha causado el sufrimiento de pobres almas de inocentes y pequeños niños. Cómo puede ver, ha sido traído a este lugar para justificar su castigo. No intenté encontrar una salida, la muerte es la única salvación... ¡ Fin de la Comunicación ! *La televisión se apaga* William: ¡ Espera ! ¡¿ Cómo pretendes acabar conmigo ?! *Se escuchan ruidos metálicos cómo si algo se cortará* William *Mira a la distancia una figura en la oscuridad*: ¡¡¡ Qué demonios !!! *Funtime Foxy corre hacia él* Capítulo 2: De Vuelta A Los Orígenes William Afton: ¡¡¡ Qué demonios !!! *Cierra la puerta presionando un botón* ¡ Cómo diablos sabes usar a mis robots ! ¡ Yo cree esas máquinas para que fueran principalmente modificadas sólo por mí y empleados de mi compañía ! Blue Guy: Disfruta tus cinco noches. Si tú eres herido no soy responsable de tu pérdida *Risas* Cuando ellos vuelvan a la vida no estarán muy contentos. Sólo tienes un lugar para esconderte, puedes intentar usar esas luces si te gustaría sobrevivir en primer lugar. Cinco noches más, no te hace recordar los viejos tiempos *Suenan las campanas de las 12. AM* Oh, ha comenzado, no seas tímido. ¡¡¡ Feliz cumpleaños !!! William: ¡ De acuerdo, no me agradas en lo absoluto ! *Ve el reloj* ¡ Son las 2:21 AM ! ¡ Debo salir de aquí a las 6.AM ! *Oye unos pasos afuera de la puerta cerrada* William: ¡¡¡ Qué diablos !!! *Se acerca a una de las ventanas de la puerta* William contempló a un conejo de colores amarillentos, muy parecido a SpringBonnie, tenía su estomágo recortado como si fuera un peluche, carecía de su ojo derecho y le miraba fijamente con una incomoda sonrisa; las luces comenzaron a parpadear y una suave voz que poseía acentro británico murmuró: Winter: I can't fix you, Mr. Afton. But at least your dirty hands won't damage more innocents children... While I'm here ( No puedo arreglarte, Sr. Afton. Pero al menos tus sucias manos no dañarán a más inocentes... Mientras yo esté aquí ) *William retrocede unos pasos atrás* William: ¡ De acuedo compañero, ahora que abriste tus regalos... Es mi turno de abrir los míos ! *William se sienta en el escritorio y lee las instrucciones que debe seguir para sobrevivir* Carta de Supervivencia: Mis animatrónicos han sido programados para cazarlo especialmente a él. No quiero hacer las cosas difíciles pero tampoco fáciles, actualmente contamos con 2 animatrónicos que pertencen a la compañía del matón; y 3 animatrónicos creados especialmente por mí. Es cuestión de tiempo para que usted se de cuenta de las funciones de estos robots. Buenas noches :) William: ¿ Te estás burlando de mí ? *Exclamó con cierto grado de enojo en su rostro* *La puerta se abrió automáticamente pero esta vez no había nada afuera de ellas* William: Parece que no puede estar mucho tiempo cerrada... *Un panel se abrió mostrando lo que parecía ser un sistema de cámaras instalados para vigilar la fábrica* En las cámaras se mostraban los baños para hombres y mujeres, lo que parecía ser un escenario en otra de las cámaras, 2 pasillos que conducían de la misma manera a la Oficina y una cámara que se mantenía oscura. William: ¡ Este lugar me resulta conocido ! De repente, una melodía que parecía provenir de una caja música comenzó a reproducirse y sonaba más y más cerca; y con la música se podía escuchar la voz de una mujer que cantaba: ?: ¿Por que te ocultas dentro de sus paredes cuando hay música en mis pasillos? Todo lo que veo es una habitación vacía. No más alegría, una tumba vacía. Es tan bueno cantar todo el día, bailar, girar, volar. Todo lo que hago es bailar sola. Pero ahora escucho tu carne y huesos mientras recorro estos pasillos todo el día. Pero estás aquí, querida presa. Bienvenido a Nueva Harmonía, y ellos... ya sabes, armonizan... William: Esa voz... ¿Roselle? *Frente a él había una bailarina que giraba, con tonos plateados y azules en el metal que constituía su cuerpo y con sus bellos ojos cerrados* Ballora: ¿ Hay alguien ? Puedo escuchar a alguien respirando en esta habitación... Capítulo 3: Un Triste Recuerdo William permanecía callado en su silla, su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar debido a la tensión en la que se encontraba. Ballora: ¡ Es hora del show ! ¡ No puedes dejar de bailar ! ¡ Esto es un carnaval ! ¿ Dónde estás ? *Una gota de sudor cayó al suelo* La bailarina entonces giro su cabeza en su dirección al Hombre de Morado, sus brazos comenzaron a doblarse al igual que sus pies, comenzó a convulsionar y se arrastro a las paredes, donde comenzó a moverse en forma de araña mientras daba vueltas alrededor de William. William: ¡ No me has respondido la pregunta ! Te programé especialmente para interactuar con personas pero nunca grabé esos dialógos. Reconozco esa voz pre-grabada, porque es la voz de mi esposa... *La campana sonó y Ballora comenzó a retroceder y se alejó de él saliendo a través de la puerta* Ballora: Invítame a bailar algun día *Se escuchó su voz a lo lejos* *William observó el reloj* Hora: 6:01 William: ¡ Odio mi vida ! *Prendió el ventilador para calmarse y quedó sumergido en un profundo sueño* *Flashback* Primer Flashback Fritz Smith: ¡ Ven aquí, mocoso ! *Sujetaba a William como un niño* ¡¿ Dónde coño dejaste la botella de vodka ?! William: ¡ Suéltame viejo aspetoso ! *Intentando liberarse* ?: ¡ Papá, deja a mi hermano en paz, por favor ! *Asustado* Sra. Afton: ¡ Fritz, suéltalo ! ¡¿ Dónde está la botella, William ?! William: ¡ Debajo del sofá ! *Llorando* Segundo Flashback Roselle: ¡ Oye, no tienes que estar asustado ! ¡ Yo siempre estaré contigo ! William: ¡ Yo estoy bien ! ¡ Déjame en paz ! Roselle: ¡ Idiota ! *Lo besa apasionadamente* William: ¡ Qué diablos fue eso ! Roselle: ! Yo soy tu ángel ! *Sonrojada* William: ¡ Awww, déjame en paz ! *Avergonzado* Tercer Flashback Sacerdote: ¡ Por el poder que se me concede, os nombro marido y mujer ! *William y Roselle ya adultos se besan* Cuarto Flashback Michael ( Niño ): ¡ Mira papá, un dibujo que hecho de tú y yo ! *Le muestra un dibujo pintado con palitos* William: Es hermoso Mikey ¿ Pero no te he dicho que debes tocar la puerta ? *Escondiendo un cuchillo en su espalda* Quinto Flashback Voz demoníaca: ¡ Soy aquel que ha evadido la muerte, soy Dios que reclama la Tierra, he aceptado el destino que ustedes me dieron... Mi nombre es Springtrap ! *Una mano de piel muerta aparece de la nada* *Se despierta* William: ¿ Acaso me merezco esto ? *Comienza a observar a sus manos temblar* Capítulo 4: Segunda Noche Hora: 3:00 AM Winter: ¡ Quiero ser libre ! ¡ Debo atraparte ! ¡ Debo... ! *William cierra la puerta* William *Se toca la frente y los ojos como señal de cansancio*: ¡ No puedo romper la promesa que le hice a ella ! ¡ Debo mantenerme vivo ! Ballora *Voz a la distancia*: ¿ No me debías un baile ? William: ¿ Me gané la lotería o quieres que te lanzé billetes como una pequeña motivación ? *Sarcasmo* Blue Guy: Blue Guy: Has gastado tantas noches, pero aquí llegan otras más *Risas* La maldad nunca morirá... Oh, han llegado más invitados *Atendiendo a los invitados* Bienvenidos a casa, damas y caballeros. Es hora de jugar con nuevos juguetes, pesadillas acecharán dentro de sus mentes. ¡ Bienvenidos a Twisted Circus Show ! *Atendiendo a William* ¡ Ahora ningún lugar está seguro de mí ! *Desactiva las ventilaciones para que William se coloqué la máscara de gas* William: ¡ Siempre odie estas cosas ! *Activa el oxígeno de la máscara* Pero si hay algo que más odio... ¡ Es que personas como tú roben lo que yo he creado para bueno fines ! *La TV de pantalla plana se activa* ?: ¡ Lamento si las llamadas de mi compañero lo han molestado, nunca esperamos hacer esto... de nuevo ! Le pido perdón por la pequeña prueba con el oxígeno, como mencioné ayer... No quiero hacer las cosas fáciles para usted. Tenga una buena noche, Sr. Afton William: ¡ Maldita sea, espera ! ¡¿ Quién es el anterior ?! ¡¿ Quién eres tú ?! ?: ¡ Fin de la Comunicación ! *La TV se apaga* William: ¡¡¡ Maldita sea !!! *Arroja el ventilador contra el televisor* *La puerta se abre* ?: ¡ Detección de Movimiento: Ejecutando Código 404 ! *Funtime Foxy corre hacia William* Todo se pone en negro... Capítulo 5: Lo siento *William extiende sus manos mientras Funtime Foxy corre hacia él* William: ¡ Rossie, podremos estar juntos ! *Funtime Foxy se detiene enfrente de él* ¿ Qué estás esperando ? *Funtime Foxy se arrodilla ante él* Funtime Foxy ( Hablando con voz de mujer ): Padre... Nosotras te haremos orgulloso... William: ¿ Elizabeth ?... No... Tú no eres ella Funtime Foxy: ¡ Sígueme ! *Se levanta y sale a través de la puerta caminando, William se levanta y le sigue el ritmo* William: ¿ No querían matarme ? *Foxy no le respondió y sólo seguía caminando hacia algún lugar* Mientras más avanzaban, la melodía de Ballora se escuchaba más fuerte. Funtime Foxy se detuvó en una sala conformada por los tipicos dibujos de robots, se encontraba en el otro del salón un escenario grande con equipos de música sobre él y una gran mesa con decoraciones de cumpleaños. William *Consternado*: ¡ Esto es... Fredbear's Family DIner ! Ballora: ¡ El lugar donde todo tus sueños se vuelven realidad ! *William cae al suelo asustado* William: ¿ Por qué me han traído aquí ? Funtime Foxy: Aquí es donde usted lo comenzó todo, aquí es donde usted lo terminará todo... Winter el Conejo se encontraba caminando justo hacia ellos, su expresión en la cara había cambiado... Ahora era un cara que emaba lágrimas de verdad, su cuerpo se cubrió con lo que parecían ser sombras y que dejaban expuestas sólo sus dientes. Winter: ¡ Escúchenos, atentamente si usted quiere ser libre ! William: Antes de todo, quiero dedicarles algunas palabras... Sé que no están contentos de ayudarme, ya no soy aquel hombre que sólo se amaba a sí mismo... Pero en las cabezas de las personas... y vuestras almas, para todos los bandos seguiré pareciendo el chico malo. Ballora: ¿ Es eso una disculpa ? William: ¡ Lo es ! ¡ Rossie, si estás ahí dentro... en alguna parte de la creación que construí para tí... Aún te amo ! *Abraza llorando a Ballora* Winter: ¡ Aceptamos húmildemente vuestra disculpa ! ¡ Ahora regresmos al tema... No quiero seguir siendo un monstruo... ! William: ¡ Listo ! *Se limpia las lágrimas* Capítulo 6: Libertad Blue Guy: No tienes idea de cuánto ha pasado. Me estoy excitando bastante ¿ puedes sobrevivir ? Mis niños ( se refiere a sus animatrónicos ) no fueron creados con las simples modificaciones que mi antiguo jefe ( William Afton ) solía hacer. No tienes oportunidad... *William sonríe siniestramente* Blue Guy: *Risas de locura* ¡¡¡ Te va a encantar !!! *Ruidos metálicos* ¡¿ Qué demonios ?! *Sonidos de cómo si rompierán huesos* ¡ Esto no puede estar pasando ! William: ¡ Me he dado cuenta de una cosa ! ¡ La tecnología que usas es mía, lo que significa que trabajabas para mí... El aparato que usas para poder contactarme requiere estar a una distancia cercana ! ¡ Lo que en resumen significa... que estás justo arriba de mí ! *Shadow Bonnie ( Winter ) rompe el techo y le lanza el control remoto a William, él lo atrapa con sus manos* En ese mismo momento, las almas de los animatrónicos se manifestan enfrente del Hombre Morado. Una niña, un niño pequeño parecido a Charlie ( Sammy ), una mujer adulta de rostro de ángel y un alma difuminada por la claridad. Sammy: ¡ Quiero ver a mi papá ! Niña: Quiero a ver a mi hermanito... :) Roselle Afton *Le sonríe a William* Mucho Más Tarde Periódico: Se ha reportado que la fábrica más reciente inaugarada ha sido quemada debido a juego sucio. Los restos que fueron recuperados serán como siempre, vendidos a la subasta... Capítulo 7: Reunión Familiar William se encuentra en casa de Carlton Burke leyendo el periódico, entonces recibe una llamada: Blue Guy: *Risas* ¡ Sorpresa, hijo de perra ! William *Se levanta del sofá*: ¡¡¡ Cómo es posible !!! Blue Guy: Ve al Muelle de la Bahía Central de la ciudad... Ven solo, tengo una gran sorpresa para usted. *En los Muelles* William: ¡ Hey imbécil de voz estúpida ! ¡ Ya estoy aquí ! Blue Guy se presenta, su apariencia es idéntica a Mark Wahlberg... sólo que vestido de azul. Blue Guy: Me presento: Me llamo David Miller, vuestra antigua mano derecha y uno de los principales fundadores de Afton Robotics. Inc. William: ¡¿ Cuál es esa sorpresa ?! Blue Guy: ¡ Oye tú, no seas timido ! *De las sombras emerge un figura igual a William, herida por multiples acuchillamientos y con su boca tapada por una cuerda* William *Consternado*: ¡¿ Michael ?! *Blue Guy le quita la cuerda de su boca a Mikey* Michael Afton: ¡ Sorpresa papá ! William Afton: ¿ Cómo ? Blue Guy: Lo salvé antes del incendio, yo fui quien estaba ahí en ese momento... Como puedes ver en mi cuerpo tengo muchas quemaduras... *Abre su camisa y muestra su piel quemada* William: ¡¡¡ Déjalo ir !!! ¡ Me quieres a mí ! Blue Guy *Deja a Michael inconsciente con una pistola sacada de su bolsillo*: ¡ Yo cumpló mis promesas ! William y el Blue Guy comienzan a combatir a puños, siguiendo con la pelea... Blue Guy *Le arroja una pistola a William*: ¡ Terminemos esto aquí y ahora ! *Ambos disparana a la vez* En el mismo momento en el que William iba a ser impactado por la bala, el tiempo pareció congelarse... William esquivó el disparo y volvió a hacer un certero tiro que alcanzó la cabeza del Hombre de Azul, haciendo que su cuerpo cayerá al mar... William: ¿ Qué ha pasado ? *A corta distancia, William notó a una chica acercándose a él* ?: ¡ Te dije que estaríamos juntos por siempre ! *Comienza a tambalearse* William: ¡ Diablos ! *La sostiene en sus brazos* ¿ Eres tú ?... ¿ Charlie ? *Ella le sujeta fuertemente y le da un beso en su boca* ¡ Qué demonios he con mi vida para merecer esto ! Charlie: ¿ No te gusto ? William: Al contrario, me encanto tanto que no lo puedo creer. Aunque no esperaba tener este final feliz. Capítulo: Venganza Red Guy *Rompe su escritorio con un puñetazo*: ¡ No puedes ganar ! ¡ No matarás ! ¡ Amarás al prójimo ! ¡ No derramarás más sangre inocente ! Esto es sólo el comienzo... hermano *Se levanta* Se revela como una figura alta, con un gran traje rojo, un teléfono en su mano; y sus ojos brillando anormalmente de un color morado. *Flashback* Phone Guy: ¿Hola hola? ¡Oye! Hola, guau, día 4. Sabía que podías hacerlo. Uh, oye, escucha, puede que no esté cerca para enviarte un mensaje mañana. * Foxy golpenado la puerta* Es ... Ha sido una mala noche aquí para mí. Um, yo-estoy un poco contento de haber grabado mis mensajes para ti * se aclara la garganta * eh, cuando lo hice. Uh, hey, hazme un favor. * bang bang * Tal vez en algún momento, eh, podrías revisar dentro de esos trajes en la trastienda? * bang bang * Voy a tratar de aguantar hasta que alguien revise. Tal vez no será tan malo. * bang bang * Uh, IIII siempre me pregunté qué había en esas cabezas vacías allá atrás. * Suena la Marcha del Toreador de Freddy Fazbear*. Ya sabes *Gemido* ¡ Oh no ! * ruidos seguidos de un chirrido animatrónico y estático* Golden Freddy aparece y le hace su jumpscare, Phone Guy retrocede haciendo que una de las ruedas de su silla se desmonte y caiga al suelo, rompiendose la cabeza... 35 Minutos Phone Guy: ¿ Qué ha pasado ? *Se mira en un espejo y ve que es un cadáver viviente; y comienza a gritar* ¡¿ Qué me has hecho ?! *Rompe el espejo con su cabeza y varios vidrios se le quedan atorados en la boca y ojos *Golpea su cabeza contra el suelo* ¡¡¡ WILLIAM !!! *Cinco Días antes de los Sucesos en el primer capítulos de esta temporada* Blue Guy: ¡¿ Él ha regresado ?! Phone Guy: ¡ Él siempre lo hace ! *Se viste con una camiseta roja y una fedora de color marrón* Blue Guy: ¿ Sabes dónde se encuentra ? Red Guy ( P.G ): ¡ Todo está preparado ! ¡ No he esperado tanto tiempo para hacer esto ! Simplemente no podía enfrentarlo como una máquina asesina Blue Guy: ¡ No hay excusas para lo que hiciste ! ¡ Mi hijo no tenía que resucitarlo ! Red Guy: Gracias a lo que he hecho; y a la carta que te ordené que dejarás.... ¡ Ahora tu hijo puede descansar en paz ! Blue Guy: ¡ Cada vez nos convertimos en monstruos de pesadilla ! Red Guy: ¡ La mayor amenaza está por venir ! *Sonríe maliciosamente* ¡ Ya quiero ver su cara de sufrimiento eterno... una vez más ! Nota: · Red Guy es Phone Guy · Red Guy es responsable de la muerte de William, ya que cambió el Modo Seguro de SpringBonnie a Modo Automático ( Creo que ya se explica solo ) · El pasado de Blue Guy se revelará en la 3ra temporada ( Sólo si tú deseas que yo la haga ) · John murió debido a vejez, Lamar y Jessica nunca se enamoraron, Clay Burke está muerto y Betty Burke es viuda, nunca conoció a su hijo tampoco. · Todos los sucesos narrados en mi blog La Historia de William Afton son canon aquí. · Mientras no se revele mucho entre ambos; habrá William x Charlie Nota del Autor: ¡ Hoy es un gran día... para morir T-T ! Okay no. Gracias por leer, siempre es un placer compartir estas historias con ustedes. Buenas noches... Los estoy observando desde las sombras ;) Ha sido difícil terminar esto debido a la increíble soledad con la que prospero, pero al menos de esta soledad llega la inspiración. Ahora sí, buenas noches :) Continuará... Categoría:Entradas